Lydia the Tattooed Lady
by gotgoats
Summary: Abby is having a hard time with her parent's deaths, especially remembering her father.  She goes to Gibbs for comfort and to talk out her feelings. Gabby Father/Daughter Spoilers for first season, AU Most likely K, but I'd rather be safe with the rating.


Spoilers for Season 1, when Gibbs says "her parents were deaf." I am assuming from that comment that they have passed, however, this story deals mostly with her father. I am also making her the only hearing member of her family for the purposes of this story. If that is not cannon, I apologize.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or it's characters.

Song lyrics by: E.Y. Harburg and Harold Arlen (Song is titled Lydia the Tattooed Lady)

Abby stood nervously on Gibbs' porch. She knew on one hand that she was always welcome, but sometimes her fears got the better of her. Today was the anniversary of her parent's deaths, and she was feeling off. Gibbs always made her feel better, but he may not want to see her today. They'd been working cases for weeks, and were finally done with what seemed to be the end of the rush of mindless murders. He'd be tired. He'd want time alone. She started to walk away, only to have the door open.

"You comin' in, or just hanging out there?" He spoke softly.

"I thought maybe you'd want some time alone tonight." She chewed her lip nervously and worked her booted toe on a crease of the porch. "Maybe I'm just being too much trouble."

"Nah." He shook his head and smirked. "Come on in. I've got dinner cooking. Made extra." He turned and walked into his house, leaving her to come in and shut the door.

"Thanks, Gibbs." She untied her boots and left them at the door, fairly tiptoeing across his floor.

"You know you're always welcome, Abs." He looked to her briefly, wondering of where to start. He knew she was hurting, as he did on the anniversary of his girls deaths. Would she start, or should he?

He waited for nearly twenty minutes, during which she was quiet. Yes, she talked, but not nearly as much as usual. And when she did, it was in a subdued tone. She was really struggling tonight. Just as he was going to say something about her mood, she spoke.

"I know this is silly, Gibbs, but something Kate said today is really bothering me."

"Oh?" He gave her his undivided attention once he'd turned off the stove.

"Yeah, she was talking about her dad, and how he'd sing her to sleep when she was little. She asked if my dad did the same, and what songs he sang." Her eyes were filled with tears.

"Yeah? What did you say?"

"I told her about him being deaf." A tear streaked down her cheek. "But I've been thinking all day."

"What about?"

"It's so stupid. But it hurts."

"What hurts, Abs?" She looked away, her face turning red with embarrassment. "Come on, tell me." His voice was soft, cajoling her gently.

"He never sang me to sleep, Gibbs." She spoke rapidly after that. "I mean, he was deaf, so he couldn't. I know that. But I missed being sang lullaby's, Gibbs. Every time somebody asks me about it, I have to go through all of that all over again." She looked like she was angry now.

"I'm not ashamed of my parents, Gibbs. They were incredible. They did their absolute best. And they put me through school." Her hands started to fly, as she was now having trouble speaking. Gibbs just watched and let her continue.

_I just wish I had a voice to remember. But I don't. And then I feel bad that I'm upset about it. I shouldn't be upset. They did so much, and were so great. I miss them, and then I get angry that they're gone._

Her hands stilled for a moment and she drew in a deep breath. Gibbs crossed the kitchen and tugged her in to a gentle hug.

"It's ok, Abs. Just because you sometimes want something that isn't there, doesn't make you a bad daughter. And I know you love your parents. You're a good daughter." He backed away from her and began to sign rather than speak.

_You rely heavily on sound, Abby. You like things loud. You need it. And you grew up in a household where you were the only one to hear. That's hard. But think about what you did have, Abby._ She looked up at him curiously.

_What did I have different?_

_You had a dad who gave his all to you, Abby. He went to meetings where he needed a translator. He went to work extra hours to help you through school. He didn't understand most of what you wanted in life, but he stood by you anyway. That is the special thing you had. Believe me, that is worth more than the memory of a voice._ They stood in silence for a few moments, with Abby resting her head on Gibbs chest.

_You're right, Gibbs. I'm sorry. I've been really selfish today._

"Nah, you've not been selfish. Today it just got to you." He kissed the top of her head gently and went back to the stove and began dishing up their dinner.

"Thanks, Gibbs." With that, they sat down and began to eat, Abby returning to her usual bubbly self over their steak, potatoes, and the veggies Ducky insisted Jethro begin to eat.

Later that evening, she sat downstairs and talked about her parents and how much she missed them while he sanded. He smirked a few times over things she said, laughed outright once, and was going to suggest she head up for bed when she came out with one final comment.

"One thing I always missed, Gibbs, even as a kid, was to be sung a lullaby." She had a sad look for a moment. "But you're right. Everything that they did for me is so much better than a lullaby." Gibbs was quiet for a few moments, then chuckled to himself.

"What, my Silver Haired Fox?"

"Just thinking of some old song. Not really a lullaby, but one I often find myself singing when I think of you."

"Yeah?" Her voice held a note of excitement. "Come on. You can't tell me that and not sing it. Come on."

"I don't sing well, Abs."

"Who cares?" She came and stood next to him, fairly bouncing with excitement. "Come on." She tipped her head and gave him the puppy eyes she'd already learned got him every time.

"Remember, you asked me to do this." He smiled bashfully at her and cleared his throat.

_Lydia, oh, Lydia, say have you met Lydia, _

_Oh Lydia, the tattooed lady._

_She has eyes that folks adore so_

_And a torso even more so_

_Lydia, oh Lydia, that "Encyclopedia"_

_Oh! Lydia the Queen of Tattoo!_

_On her back is the battle of Waterloo_

_Beside it the Wreck of the Hesperus too._

_And proudly above waves the _

_Red, White, and Blue, _

_You can learn a lot from Lydia._

Abby was nearly in hysterics, and yet he sang on, her eyes dancing with delight. He chucked her under her chin and winked, making her laugh harder.

_She can give you a view of the world_

_In tattoo if you step up and show her where_

_For a dime you can see Kankakee or Paree_

_Or Washington crossing the Delaware._

_Oh! Lydia, oh! Lydia, say have you met Lydia?_

_Oh! Lydia, the tattooed lady_

_When her muscles start relaxin'_

_Up the hill comes Andrew Jackson_

_Lydia, oh! Lydia, that "Encyclopedia"_

_Lydia, the champ of them all!_

_For two bits she'll do a Mazurka in Jazz_

_With a view of Niag'ra that no artist has_

_And on a clear day you can see Alcatraz_

_You can learn a lot from Lydia!_

_La la la La la la La la la La la la_

_Come along and see Buff'lo Bill with his lasso_

_Just a little classic by Mendel Picasso_

_Here is Captain Spaulding exploring the Amazon_

_And Godiva, but with her pajamas on_

_La la la La la la La la la La la la_

_Here is Grover Whalen unveilin' the Trylon_

_Over on the West Coast we have Treasure Islan'_

_Here's Nijinsky a doin' the rhumba_

_Here's her Social Security Numbah_

_La la la La la la La la la La la la _

_Lydia, oh! Lydia, say have you met Lydia_

_Oh! Lydia, the champ of them all_

_She once swept an Admiral clear off his feet_

_The ships on her hips made his heart skip a beat_

_And now the old boy's in command of the fleet,_

_For he went and Married Lydia!_

_Abby laughed delightedly, clapping her hands in childlike joy. He smiled down at her and nodded toward the stairs. _

"_Go brush your teeth and get to bed." His eyes twinkled. "It's past your bedtime."_


End file.
